Patch Notes: January 20, 2016
Talents *Cleanse **This Talent’s functionality has changed significantly **Target ally now becomes Unstoppable for 1 second. Cannot be self-cast. 60 second cooldown Assassin Lunara *Health increased from 1300 to 1430 *Health Regeneration increased from 2.7083 to 2.9804 Health per second *Nature's Toxin (Trait) **Damage increased from 32 (+4% per level) to 34 (+5% per level) :Developer Comments: We are excited to see how many players are loving Lunara’s playstyle, but we feel she is under-tuned and somewhat punished by the current meta. Lunara excels when she is free to get basic attacks in, so we’re increasing her survivability to allow that. Also, her damage hasn’t quite met our expectations, so we’re increasing it to give her more impact. We’ve heard concerns about issues affecting her stutter-stepping and have changes planned that will also address this soon. Raynor *Health decreased from 1371 to 1302 *Health Regeneration decreased from 2.8554 to 2.7125 Health per second *Penetrating Round (Q) **Bullseye (Talent) ***Stun duration decreased from 1.5 to 1.0 second :Developer Comments: Raynor’s damage is a little bit too high for how safe he can be while dealing it. He also has the option to talent into two ranged stuns which, at 1.5 second durations, felt too punishing to play against. These changes should help to slightly increase his overall talent diversity while making him a bit easier to take down when caught out of position. Support Brightwing *Arcane Flare (Q) **Inner area damage increased from 137 to 274 **Mana cost reduced from 50 to 35 **Cooldown decreased from 8 to 6 seconds **Arcane Precision (Talent) removed :Developer Comments: Arcane Flare has been in a bit of a tough spot for a while now. We were worried about giving Brightwing reliable damage and wave clear without having to talent into it, but realize we may have been a bit too restrictive. Since the ability does have a decently high skill-cap, we decided to really ramp up the inner-damage component and reward ‘bullseyes’ with a higher payoff. The changes should allow Brightwing to be a bit more active in lane, and enemies caught in the center of an Arcane Flare should definitely feel it. Malfurion *Regrowth (Q) **Initial heal amount increased from 134 to 150 Health **Periodic healing increased from 67 to 75 Health per tick *Tranquility ® **Periodic healing decreased from 46 to 40 Health per tick :Developer Comments: We feel players are having to rely too heavily on Tranquility in order to successfully keep up with other healers. We wanted to adjust more of Malfurion’s overall healing into Regrowth, which will hopefully allow players the option to explore more hybrid builds, potentially unlocking the power of Twilight Dream. Tyrande *Basic Attack damage decreased from 92 to 87 *Trueshot Aura (Talent) **Basic Attack damage bonus now only affects allied Heroes *Hunter's Mark (Trait) **Ranger's Mark (Talent) ***Hunter’s Mark cooldown reduction amount decreased from 8 to 6 seconds **Huntress' Fury (Talent) ***Attack Speed bonus duration increased from 4 to 5 seconds *Light of Elune (Q) **Allied Heal amount increased from 310 to 320 Health **Overflowing Light (Talent) ***Allied healing bonus decreased from 35% to 30% *Lunar Flare (E) **Stun duration decreased from 1 to 0.75 seconds. **Lunar Blaze (Talent) ***Range bonus decreased from 50% to 40% *Shadowstalk ® **Cooldown increased from 50 to 60 seconds **Periodic Healing decreased from 16 to 15 Health per tick **Final burst Heal amount decreased from 100 to 95 Health **Hunter's Swiftness (Talent) ***Movement Speed bonus decreased from 40% to 30% *Starfall ® **Damage increased from 64 per second to 69 per second :Developer Comments: Tyrande has been hovering around our radar for longer than we would like, but we needed to take some time to figure out exactly where we wanted to make changes. We are happy with how versatile her kit is, but feel she does everything a bit too well, especially since she thrives in the current stun-driven meta. We have changes targeted at improving her talent diversity while forcing her to rely a bit more on talents for damage or healing output. We are taking a cautious approach here, but are more than willing to make larger changes, if necessary. Warrior Stitches *Basic Attack damage increased from 74 to 85 *Slam (W) **Damage increased from 80 to 96 External links *Official patch blog Category:Patch notes